Ci-gît John Watson
by Le chat Leo
Summary: [OS / Crossover avec Wild Target] Au cimetière de Londres, Mary découvre une plaque commémorative au nom de John Watson. Mais elle ne se doute pas que cette simple trouvaille allait déclencher un tel drame et confronter Sherlock Holmes à une réalité qu'il ne semble pas accepter.


**_Bonsoir, les ami.e.s. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas publier la suite de "A Study On Mankind", l'inspiration ne vient pas depuis quelques temps et je suis pas mal débordé en ce moment._**

 ** _Pour me faire pardonner de cet affront, je vous livre quelque chose que j'ai préparé avec beaucoup d'amour et d'énergie afin de me motiver davantage._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Parmi toutes les tombes, une plaque commémorative en marbre noir, cachée entre les multiples branches des buissons, dont les lettres et les chiffres s'effaçaient petit à petit, réussit à effrayer Mary Morstan. Elle, toute puissante et forte, tomba des nues, tel un ange déchu. Son cœur était déchiré, piétiné, broyé. Misérable amour trahi, envolé, remplacé par une angoisse dangereuse. Elle devait prévenir Sherlock, l'avertir d'un danger imminent, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le temps était compté. Elle put même entendre les battements imaginaires et insupportables des aiguilles d'une montre, alors qu'elle se mit à courir à toute allure dans la rue, bousculant plusieurs londoniens et londoniennes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Aucune excuse, aucune grimace de pitié, aucun bras tendu, les secondes filaient trop vite, bien trop vite pour s'attarder sur des détails futiles. Une Mary affolée est impossible à calmer, son manteau épousait à merveille les courbes aléatoires du vent alors que l'images des pierres tombales de Londres l'enfermait peu à peu dans un énorme doute, un clair-obscur morbide.

 **« Sherlock ! »** , hurlait-t-elle au boulevard, à toute cette foule ignorante. Aucune réponse ne lui fit écho à travers cette masse de gens désordonnée. Il se trouvait sûrement à Baker Street, à élaborer des expériences douteuses dans sa cuisine, avec John Watson qui lisait dans son fauteuil. Non, pas John Watson. Ce n'était pas lui. Elle n'avait pas épousé ce médecin militaire honnête, courageux, patient et surtout loyal. Un caractère facile à s'approprier et reproduire à la perfection. Cet adorable vieux garçon qu'elle croyait aimer n'était plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps.

 _ **John Watson**_

 _ **...71 – 20…**_

 _ **Repose en paix**_

 _Je deviens folle_ , pensa-t-elle alors que ses bottines martelaient avec violence le marbre des trottoirs. Se serait-elle mariée à un revenant ? Au spectre de ce respectable médecin militaire ? Au diable les croyances ! Les fantômes n'existaient pas, elle avait dû faire une erreur quelque part. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Etre tombée sous le charme d'un homme mort à la guerre, quelle horrible farce envoyée par le ciel ! Mais ce qui l'angoissa davantage fut Sherlock Holmes. Plus particulièrement cette amitié fusionnelle entre lui et ce « revenant ». Le détective, après toutes ces folles années, était misérablement tombé dans les filets d'une illusion dont il ignorait l'existence. En réalité, toute la population en était prisonnière, maintenue dans ce mirage par les différents postes de « John » sur son fameux blog. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle avait de plus en plus peur pour la sécurité du fin limier. La plus terrible des tragédies pourrait leur tomber dessus soudainement. Une épée de Damoclès planait au dessus de la tête de Mary, qui traversait les routes sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, slalomait habilement entre les petits groupes d'individus, jusqu'à enfin arriver à destination. _Enfin. Il était temps._

Elle frappa sauvagement sur la porte de son petit poing, l'adrénaline coulant à flot dans son corps tremblant de rage et de tristesse. Alors que madame Hudson lui ouvrit en souriant, la mariée ne prit pas le temps de la saluer, et se rua vers le 221B en grimpant les escaliers à une vitesse surprenante, avant d'entrer avec fracas dans l'appartement. Dieu merci, il n'y avait que Sherlock, qui était encore occupé à fixer le plafond décrépi, allongé sur le canapé.

\- Où est John ? Demanda Mary d'une voix forte.

\- Il vient de se souvenir qu'il a des patients sur liste d'attente. Répondit le détective sur un ton ironique.

\- Parfait. C'est très bien comme ça.

\- Je devine que tu es pressée, vu à quel point tu respires bruyamment. Tu as couru, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour tes déductions. Il y a quelque chose de plus grave à régler, Sherlock.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi grave. Son visage marqué, creusé par la détresse en disait long sur ses pensées. Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle force que le détective ne put l'ignorer.

\- Je viens justement à propos de John. Commença-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils en velours. Ça me fait mal de te le dire, mais… Tu devrais te méfier de lui.

\- Il ne me trahira pas. Rétorqua aussitôt le limier, sûr de lui.

\- Ecoute-moi avant de faire des conclusions aussi hâtives ! J'ai vu sa plaque commémorative, Sherlock. Sa pierre tombale, bon sang ! Celui qui nous côtoie depuis plusieurs années n'est pas John Watson.

Le détective tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune femme et plongea son regard glacé dans le sien, espérant y déceler une once de mensonge dans cette révélation soudaine. Il voulait faire confiance à Mary, mais son amitié avec John repoussait férocement cette volonté. Ces sentiments contraires qui se faisaient face l'empêchèrent alors de répondre, le forçant à écouter cette suite qu'il voulait secrètement ne pas entendre.

\- John n'est jamais revenu d'Afghanistan, Sherlock. Poursuivit la mariée, à la fois dévastée et en colère, il est mort au front, fusillé, comme ses camarades de régiment. Tu as sans doute eu vent de cette information qui avait traîné dans les journaux quelques années plus tôt. La fièvre typhoïde faisait rage dans les camps de blessés. Un dizaine de malades qui ont succombé. Cet homme, que tu croyais être ton ami et que je croyais être mon mari, faisait sans aucun doute parti de ces malheureux soldats morts dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Tu me fais marcher. La coupa Sherlock, il a toujours été avec moi, il me suit partout où je vais. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais il faut que tu te calmes sur les lectures horrifiques.

\- Pour rien au monde je n'inventerai une histoire pareille. Tout ce que je te dis là est réel. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, pourquoi le ferai-je aujourd'hui ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Cet homme n'est pas John.

Une dispute éclata alors entre les deux amis, ne voulant pas comprendre le point de vue de l'autre. Chacun restait fermement sur ses positions, presque hermétique à toute violence verbale.

\- Comment peux-tu expliquer ce que tu as aperçu au cimetière ? Questionna Sherlock d'une voix grondante, je le vois de mes propres yeux, et toi aussi. Tout le monde le voit à travers son champ de vision. Il n'y a pas qu'un seul John Watson sur cette terre.

\- Tu ne veux pas croire ce que je dis. Renchérit Mary, tu es tellement attaché à cet homme que tu es réfractaire à toute discussion. J'ai vu cette plaque en marbre noir, et elle restera gravée dans ma mémoire.

\- John Watson peut tout aussi bien être un joueur d'échecs, un pilote automobile ou un catcheur. Ce nom est très répandu dans les pays anglophones, Mary. Tu délires.

\- Il n'existe qu'un seul John Hamish Watson. Il est médecin militaire, et a succombé en 2010.

Sherlock resta là, interdit, à considérer Mary de ses yeux intransigeants, presque malades d'entrevoir une telle réalité. Ce lien fort, cette amitié grandissante, cet attachement mutuel n'a-t-il jamais existé ? Se prendre d'affection pour un mort, sacrée ironie. Une raillerie qui faisait horriblement mal, mais que le détective parvint à dissimuler avec plus ou moins de conviction. Malgré cet effort colossal, son amie n'était pas dupe. Il était triste, terriblement triste d'y avoir cru jusqu'au bout. Cette lueur morte dans le regard, cet espoir évanoui… Puis le néant. Retour à une existence vide de sens.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée, Sherlock. Murmura miss Morstan.

\- Ce n'est rien. Rétorqua le concerné, va-t-en maintenant, j'ai à faire.

\- Fais attention à toi. Garde tes distances envers cet homme. Je t'enverrai un message.

Le fin limier fit un geste agacé vers la porte, sommant à la mariée de quitter les lieux afin de pouvoir entrer dans son palais mental, retrouver les mots prononcés par « John », se concentrer sur les détails les plus innocents, fouiller dans ses vastes souvenirs. Quelles paroles remettraient en cause cette identité volée ? Les blessures évoquées au front ? Oui, c'est sûrement ça. _La jambe, puis l'épaule, puis le bras._ Pourquoi changer sans cesse l'emplacement où la balle a frappé ? Un problème de mémoire ? Un des nombreux effets du syndrome post-traumatique ? Et cette façon de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises… Simple tic nerveux ou pulsion morbide de mort ? Comment était-il capable de marcher et courir avec aisance alors qu'il clamait avoir été touché à la jambe ? En un claquement de doigt, il n'avait plus eu besoin d'un tel objet pour se déplacer sans trop de difficulté. Plus de douleurs parasites, plus de membres dissidents, les rétrospections de la guerre se faisaient plus rares. Cet individu était souffrant quand ça l'arrangeait visiblement, l'unique preuve d'un très mauvais jeu d'acteur, mais d'un certain talent pour semer le trouble dans toutes les têtes.

Presque sonné par ces petites découvertes désastreuses, Sherlock se précipita alors sur son ordinateur, l'alluma en laissant échapper un souffle anxiogène et fit une recherche sur John Watson. Il trouva parmi les liens vers le blog, une page Facebook et un compte Twitter, une photographie du fameux médecin militaire qui le laissa presque sans voix. Ces yeux gris, cette chevelure presque grise sagement coiffée, ces traits fatigués, ce teint particulier, ce nez court, ces lèvres fines et desséchées, parmi les milliers de visages présents. Soldat appartenant au 5ème régiment des _Royal Northumberland Fusiliers_ ayant bataillé en Inde, frappé par une balle tirée d'un mousquet lors de la bataille de Maiwand en Afghanistan. Cela n'était pas marqué sur la page mais à en Mary, il serait mort dans un camp médical à cause d'une fièvre typhoïde foudroyante. Il n'aurait donc pas pu être rapatrié en Angleterre, laissant derrière lui une mère éplorée et une sœur dévastée. Ce pauvre John Hamish Watson avait le même faciès qui celui qui osait usurper son identité pour des raisons encore obscures.

Sherlock soupira longuement avant de poser délicatement ses mains sur son visage. Cette situation le poignardait sauvagement, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'accrocher à un quelconque espoir. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'a jamais rencontré John Hamish Watson. Triste vérité d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Un esprit aussi brillant et complice ne l'avait donc jamais accompagné dans ses dangereuses aventures. Cet homme honnête, courageux et loyal ne s'était jamais battu avec lui lors de leurs multiples querelles. Pas d'amitié réelle. Juste une tromperie très amère.

* * *

Plus rien n'allait dans sa tête depuis ce jour fatidique. Son cerveau chauffait de plus en plus, avait du mal à se concentrer, n'enregistrait plus aucun mot prononcé par les personnes qu'il côtoyait. Alors que madame Hudson était sortie en ville pour faire quelques emplettes inutiles, Sherlock comatait sur son fauteuil, devant une cheminée froide et terne, dans laquelle le bois calciné se lamentait. Ses cendres grisées miroitaient cette immense déception, cette trahison des plus abjectes, tandis que « John » martelait avec douceur les touches du clavier de l'ordinateur portable, laissant courir son imagination avec la ferme intention de la publier sur son blog. Lui qui était rentré au 221B après le départ de la logeuse, il avait été surpris de ne pas la voir sur le palier.

Une simple tranche de vie amusante, _la Kermesse du terrain de cricket_ , pourrait émerveiller ses lecteurs potentiel. Eux qui en demandaient toujours plus sur leur quotidien, ils allaient être royalement servis.

\- Le cricket est un peu démodé de nos jours ! Remarqua le faux médecin militaire, je devrais le remplacer par du baseball, non ?

\- Hm. Répondit simplement le détective, fortement préoccupé.

\- Quelle répartie incroyable ! Tu me fais la tête parce que je veux quand même poster un morceau de notre quotidien ?

\- Ça m'est bien égal.

\- Je sais que ça te dérange. Dis-moi, peux-tu me prêter ton téléphone ? J'ai laissé le mien à charger dans ma chambre, et j'ai besoin de demander Sarah pour qu'elle me remplace au cabinet.

S'il s'offusquait, ce geste paraîtrait suspect. Il ne lui avait jamais rien refusé, pourquoi le ferait-il à présent ? A contrecœur, Sherlock lança son portable à l'intrus, qui l'attrapa sans difficulté. Pendant qu'il tapotait l'écran de ses doigts agiles, le fin limier observait attentivement ses gestes, puis écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand une incohérence vint le frapper en pleine tête. Pourquoi vouloir parler à cette dame alors qu'il avait supprimé son numéro il y a plusieurs mois ? Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis l'affaire du Banquier Aveugle. Et puis, de nos jours, le cerveau ne fait plus attention à ces suites de chiffres, il ne les mémorise plus.

\- Tu n'es pas en train d'utiliser le pavé numérique pour composer le numéro de Sarah. Intervint Sherlock, méfiant.

\- Je crois que tu as oublié d'effacer ton historique, il y a mon nom dedans. Évita « John », et tu as reçu un texto de Mary. Je découvre que tu as son numéro, c'est curieux.

\- Je l'ai toujours eu.

\- Pourquoi elle te demande si tout va bien ? Elle sait que tu es avec moi et que tu ne risques rien. Serais-tu en train de te méfier de moi ?

Son visage se tordit alors en une grimace peinée, les sourcils froncés, les coins des lèvres tombants, les yeux se mouillant doucement de larmes factices, une boule coincée dans la gorge. Sherlock, pourtant, resta impassible, priant avec ferveur pour ne pas tomber dans ce nouveau piège.

\- Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? Je suis ton ami, pourtant. Murmura l'étranger d'une voix presque rouillée, je ne t'ai jamais fait de coup bas, je t'ai toujours épaulé dans tes enquêtes. Je pensais que je valais plus que ça à tes yeux. Vous me cachez quelque chose ?

\- Tu en fais trop et je n'aime pas ça. Répliqua son compagnon, tu n'es pas un pleurnichard, John.

L'usurpateur se leva de sa chaise, faussement attristé, et se dirigea vers Sherlock, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, parfaitement stoïque. Une confrontation s'engagea alors entre eux, mêlant l'incertitude et ce lien morbide qui les unissait. « John » se pencha délicatement vers lui, juste assez pour contempler avidement les pupilles aigue-marine du fin limier, qui fixait ces prunelles bleu minéral incroyablement sournoises de cet intrus trop parfait.

\- Tu n'as jamais été aussi proche de moi. Déclara le détective d'une voix très grave, presque ronronnante, Moriarty serait-il passé par là ?

\- Tu me déçois énormément, Sherlock. Riposta le faux docteur, je te pensais plus rationnel que ça.

\- Toi aussi. Alors, cette blessure à la jambe ? Elle est enfin guérie ? Tes visions du front afghan ne te causent plus d'insomnie ? Tu dors tellement bien ces derniers temps.

\- Tu t'aventures sur une pente trop dangereuse pour toi.

\- J'en ai bien conscience, John Watson. Ou devrais-je dire… Hector Dixon ?

Pris la main dans le sac, la face de l'intrus pourtant resta figée en une expression accablée, continuant à jouer. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, feignant la surprise, puis l'incompréhension et la susceptibilité, ne voulant en aucun cas se laisser faire par Sherlock Holmes, qui semblait prendre un énorme avantage dans ce duel.

\- Jamais entendu ce nom. Mentit l'usurpateur.

\- Hector Dixon, deuxième tueur à gages le plus cher d'Europe derrière Victor Maynard. Développa le détective, particulièrement sûr de lui malgré sa grande tristesse, un assassin vivant sous mon toit depuis des années ! Un comble, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu délires complètement, Sherlock. Arrête tout de suite.

\- C'est Moriarty qui vous a engagé pour m'éliminer, hein ? Quel fourbe. Pour être honnête, je suis pas mal impressionné par votre jeu d'acteur, vous êtes un bon comédien, monsieur Dixon. Mais tout a une fin, malheureusement. Vous vous êtes bien amusé, à ce que je vois.

Dixon ne bougea pas, presque sidéré de s'être fait démasqué quatre ans après avoir rencontré le fin limier. Il se contenta alors d'un simple haussement d'épaules, et des applaudissements à peine caricaturés et grotesques.

\- Brillant, monsieur Holmes, vraiment très brillant. Conclut l'assassin, c'est vrai que je commençais à m'ennuyer ici, à vous observer et vous écouter sans repérer la moindre faille pour vous tuer.

\- Tous les journaux parlent de vous. Cette couverture de John Watson vous sied à merveille, vos visages sont tellement similaires que vous vous fondez dans la masse sans problèmes. Vous avez simplement emprunté le nom de ce pauvre homme, travaillé votre démarche, vos mimiques, votre façon de parler pour donner l'illusion que ce brave médecin militaire est rentré d'Afghanistan avec un traumatisme lié à la guerre et une terrible blessure à la jambe. Moriarty était tellement satisfait par votre facilité à jouer les hommes loyaux qu'il vous a engagé pour vivre avec moi et me tuer sans laisser de traces.

Le détective soupira longuement et se leva d'un bond énergique pour effectuer les cent pas dans la pièce, tentait de canaliser son excitation qui brûlait sous sa peau, tandis qu'Hector le fixait d'une manière un peu trop insistante.

\- Pauvre John Watson. Poursuivit Holmes, aucun membre de sa famille n'est venu à son enterrement pour lui dédier des louanges. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'ils soient au courant. Mourir seul et oublié de tous, n'y a-t-il pas là l'une des pires façons de finir ses jours en se sachant atteint d'une maladie envahissante ? Où sont les épistaxis, la langue blanchâtre, les météorismes, les maux de tête et les insomnies de la fièvre typhoïde ? Les premiers jours, je vous voyais souffrant et malade. Mais ensuite, plus rien, ces symptômes ont disparu en claquant des doigts, sans aucun traitement. Vous ne preniez pourtant pas de traitements contre cette saloperie, puisque vous n'en aviez pas besoin.

Les lèvres du tueur à gages se tordirent alors dans un effrayant sourire carnassier, le plus sadique que Sherlock n'ait jamais vu. Son regard devenu lubrique admirait chaque détail du visage du détective. Une admiration loin d'être innocente, une adoration maladive baignait à l'intérieur de lui. Sans plus attendre, il fit glisser sa main dans l'un des poches de sa veste, et en sortit un pistolet semi-automatique, ce qui n'impressionna guère le fin limier, qui se contenta de sourire malicieusement à la vue de cette arme très atypique.

\- Il est bien joli, votre Beretta 92. Fit-il, on reconnait la pâte des italiens. Il tire des balles de neuf millimètres, j'imagine.

\- Très juste. Le remercia Dixon, dommage que ce soit la dernière chose que vous verrez avant de vous écrouler au sol.

\- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous pour exécuter cette noble tâche ? Je suis impatient de vous voir en action.

Ne voulant plus faire durer le suspense, l'assassin appuya sur le chien du revolver, fit glisser délicatement le cran de mire et braqua le canon vers Sherlock, qui fut étrangement détendu, comme s'il attendait patiemment sa mise à mort.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai côtoyé John Watson à l'armée. Avoua le tueur à gages, un type des plus banals qu'il soit, qui suivait les ordres sans se poser des questions. Un vrai petit soldat bien dressé et moi, j'étais le rebelle dissident. En plus, on se ressemblait beaucoup. Il arrivait même au major Sholto de nous confondre.

Le détective fronça légèrement les sourcils, méfiant, cherchant le moindre mensonge dans le regard perçant de Dixon. Malheureusement, il n'y trouva rien, seulement cette satisfaction orgasmique de l'avoir dans sa ligne de tir, de contrôler sa vie, ce que tous les plus grands criminels ressentaient à son égard. Quelque chose de libidineux, en somme.

\- J'étais avec lui lors de la bataille de Maiwand. Nous avions tous les deux été touchés au front. Ils nous ont évacués dans le même camp, vers Peshawar. Là-bas, il a attrapé une typhoïde tellement robuste qu'il en est mort. Paix à son âme.

\- Quand vous le rejoindrez dans le ciel, il risque d'être fortement irrité. Plaisanta Holmes.

\- Dans ce cas, je lui tiendrai tête.

L'index d'Hector vint se positionner sur la gâchette du Beretta 92 sans trembler, maîtrisant son impatience grandissante. Le détective resta là, à savourer les dernières minutes qu'il lui restait à vivre en imprégnant inconsciemment l'image de l'imposteur dans sa tête, lui qui avait le même faciès que John Watson. Malgré toute cette vérité difficile à accepter, il ne pouvait pas oublier tous ces bons moments, ces bagarres, ces disputes, ces moments de complicité, ces enquêtes folles qui les avaient rapprochés tous les deux.

\- Pas de regrets ? Questionna Sherlock.

\- Non, aucun regret. Répondit sèchement l'assassin.

Il était donc trop tard pour reculer. Le fameux gibier coincé entre les filets du chausseur qui doit s'abandonner et accepter de force sa mort imminente.

Sauf que quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Londres n'était pas de cet avis. Alors qu'Hector s'apprêtait à appuyer fermement sur la gâchette, un son atroce se fit entendre. Le bruit d'une balle qui vint sans aucune pitié se loger dans le dos de l'assassin, atteignant la cage thoracique et le cœur, provoquant ainsi une mort des plus douloureuses. Heureusement, elle n'était pas sortie du corps. Sherlock, abasourdi par ce qui venait de se dérouler ses yeux, se précipita vers la fenêtre et concentra sur l'immeuble d'en face, essayant de repérer celui qui avait abattu de sang froid Hector Dixon. Mais il n'aperçut qu'une vague silhouette passant de fenêtre en fenêtre pour s'échapper, tel un bandit en fuite vers des terres inconnues. En bas, des sirènes de police, des ambulances, des délimitations nouées un peu partout, des patrouilles. Il put reconnaître les pas précipités de Mary dans le couloir, qui entra dans l'appartement, toute essoufflée.

\- Tout va bien ? Que s'est-t-il passé ? S'exclama-t-elle en apercevant le corps sans vie du tueur à gages.

\- Il s'est trompé de cible. Murmura Sherlock, il s'en est pris à la mauvaise personne.

\- Voyons…

\- Allez, sortons d'ici. Lestrade et ses larbins nous attendent en bas. Si nous trainons encore ici, ils se poseront des questions.

Incapable de protester, elle engagea le pas en quittant le pavillon d'une démarche énergique. Cette situation rappelait étrangement au détective l' _Etude en rose_ , la toute première enquête en compagnie de John. Ou devrait-il dire _Hector Dixon_. Le même tireur d'élite qui abat sans trembler des genoux l'assassin qui s'apprêtait à tuer son ami à petit feu. Il se surprit à rire nerveusement tout en suivant la jeune femme, qui haussa les sourcils en entendant une raillerie aussi désespérée. Dans Baker Street, le moindre recoin était barricadé et surveillé par un petit groupe de trois officiers de police, les loupiotes des voitures brûlaient la rétine de celle ou celui qui s'aventurait un peu trop près. Madame Hudson se précipita vers Sherlock et le serra fort dans ses bras, angoissée.

\- Bon dieu, mon garçon… Se lamenta-t-elle, vous n'avez rien ?

\- Oui, je n'ai rien. Assura-t-il sèchement.

\- J'ai entendu un coup de feu ! Où est John ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Cette détresse peina énormément le détective, dont les yeux balayaient avec désolation le visage creusé de logeuse. A contrecœur, il lui mentit avec le sourire le plus triste du monde :

\- Je ne sais pas.

Cette réponse accabla davantage la vieille dame, qui fondit en larmes sans aucune retenue, les nerfs à vif. Le fin limier laissa le soin à Mary de la consoler, tandis que Lestrade lui mit une couverte orange sur les épaules.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas en état de choc, Garrett. Grogna-t-il.

\- Greg, s'il vous plaît. Râla l'inspecteur, ça fait quand même la deuxième fois que quelqu'un est tué sous vos yeux ! A croire que vous les collectionnez, les homicides.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé votre avis, à ce que je sache. Taisez-vous, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Alors que le concerné continuait à protester sans vraiment être écouté, Sherlock le quitta sans se retourner, l'esprit tourmenté par mille et une questions. Il ne savait pas où se mettre, que penser de toute cette aventure, cette amitié malsaine, ces risques pris tout au long de sa vie pour sauver un tueur à gages qu'il croyait être son ami.

L'affaire du _Grand_ _Jeu_ n'avait été qu'une géante comédie. Une pièce de théâtre bien ficelée, dont Moriarty et Dixon avaient été les acteurs principaux. Jamais un criminel ne tuerait un de ses hommes de main s'il faisait correctement son travail. En l'occurrence, Hector avait si bien joué son personnage qu'il avait réussi à duper l'illustre Sherlock Holmes, lui qui finalement n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami.

La couverture orange glissa de ses épaules alors qu'il s'engagea sur le passage piéton menant à la rue d'en face. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'y fit pas attention. Après tout, elle appartenait à Lestrade, il se chargera bien un jour de la récupérer. Il n'entendit même la voix qui l'appelait. Un « Monsieur Holmes ! » mélangé aux bruits de la ville, parmi les klaxons, les roues crissant sur les routes, les pas martelant le goudron des trottoirs, les râles des hommes, les histoires des femmes et des autres. Cette voix se rapprocha de plus en plus, jusqu'à enfin titiller l'esprit habituellement vif de Sherlock qui se retourna.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur Holmes ?

Le monde cessa de alors de tourner. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce visage. Des yeux bleu-gris qui dégageaient tant de bienveillance, une posture militaire plus que réaliste, une canne en acier sur laquelle s'appuyer, une main droite légèrement tremblante dont les doigts étaient couverts d'une épaisse poudre noire. Le détective cligna rapidement des yeux, presque estomaqué, tandis que son interlocuteur se pencha un peu sur le côté.

\- Je savais que ce petit bâtard de Dixon préparait un mauvais coup. Avoua-t-il, ce type a toujours quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- Je… Commença le fin limier.

\- Oui, vous vous posez des questions et c'est tout-à-fait normal. Cette fièvre typhoïde n'était que bénigne, j'ai pu être soigné rapidement. Quand j'ai voulu quitter la base médicale, des soldats ennemis m'ont kidnappé avec quelques amis et nous ont gardé captifs dans un camp de prisonniers britanniques. Quatre ans de torture, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer. Heureusement, j'ai pu m'enfuir avec eux et prendre un bateau pour revenir en Angleterre. J'imagine que pour Moriarty, ce genre de profil terre à terre et loyal était idéal pour vous apprivoiser. Très facile à imiter.

Pour Holmes, tout allait bien trop vite. Il n'écoutait absolument pas le discours de l'homme, son cerveau ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ses dires. Il resta bloqué sur son faciès, ce même faciès qui l'avait enduit en erreur pendant longtemps.

\- John… ? Questionna Sherlock.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Répondit le concerné avec beaucoup d'entrain, John Watson, 5ème régiment des _Royal Northumberland Fusiliers_.

\- Mon amie avait pourtant aperçu une plaque à votre nom dans le cimetière… Elle est cachée par les buissons.

\- Je ne veux pas vous offenser, mais… Ce n'est pas la mienne. C'est celle d'un dessinateur de comics qui est né dans les années 70 à Blackpool. Fabriquer une plaque mortuaire pour un vivant, je trouve ça de très mauvais goût, monsieur Holmes.

Sans réfléchir, animé par une pulsion qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque-là, ignorant les codes sociaux en l'espace d'un instant, il ouvrit furtivement les bras et serra fortement le médecin militaire contre son torse, presque effondré. Un sentiment assez vague l'habitait, ondulant entre la colère envers Moriarty et son escorte d'assassins, le soulagement d'être tombé par hasard sur le véritable John Hamish Watson, l'épuisement et la tristesse de ne pas partager avec lui ce lien privilégié qu'il avait eu avec Dixon. Tout était à refaire, il devait reconstruire petit à petit cette amitié qui avait animé tout son être pendant quatre ans.

\- Monsieur Holmes ? S'inquiéta le docteur Watson, légèrement timide, ça va aller ?

\- Pardonnez-moi. Lâcha le détective en libérant enfin le concerné de son étreinte insistante, je me suis emporté. Faites comme si je n'avais rien fait.

\- C'est chose faite. Ai-je manqué quelque chose pendant mes mois de captivité en Afghanistan ?

Sherlock jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui. Madame Hudson semblait se disputer avec l'inspecteur Lestrade, tandis que Mary fixait l'escouade qui transportait le cadavre de Dixon dans un sac mortuaire lui-même posé sur un brancard. Le regard de la jeune femme croisa alors celui du fin limier, puis enfin, celui plus calme de John. Elle leur fit alors un signe amical de la main, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune, tandis que le plus âgé ne semblait comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Oh oui, John. Répondit doucement Holmes, vous avez énormément de choses durant votre absence. Mais ce n'est pas grave, vous pourrez vous rattraper assez finalement.


End file.
